


【贺红】施洗约翰：葬礼上的笑声

by ynxmr



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红, 贺顶红
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynxmr/pseuds/ynxmr
Summary: 施洗約翰預敘：葬禮上的笑聲擴梗警告！擴梗之前快來看看原梗8~





	【贺红】施洗约翰：葬礼上的笑声

**Author's Note:**

> 預警  
> *其實是個俗氣得不得了的追捕逃犯的故事  
> *黑色幽默怒變黑暗料理 可以說是非常豹笑了  
> *ooc ft. 渣文筆  
> *寫作匆忙 魯魚亥豕 歡迎捉蟲  
> *來自妳們的老鹹魚 女閑SeeU

*  
黑云浮动，暗光阴冷，灰色的天空带起灰色的风直吹入面。野坟地乱布的墓碑歪歪斜斜地伏倒在他脚边，延伸不到尽头。  
来人紧紧握住手中的黑色长柄雨伞，抬腿迈进黑松深处去。  
越是昏暗的阴林就越看不见坟墓，即使是群黎，也不愿死后到这种荒凉、以致乌鸦都不喜至此啄食腐肉之地静养自己的灵魂。

他的眉头紧张得又皱紧几分，学着那人的样子，兀自发出笑声，森森颤音回荡在空旷的荒野，尖锐而压抑。  
陵园中如此一抹红色鬼影撑着伞冷笑，若有胆大之人误与来人同闯这孤茔深处，怕是也要给他吓得魂飞魄散罢。

他眼孔锁住冻死的土层，溢出比死人更加鬼魅的死气。

“施洗约翰。这是个很棒的代号。鼎鼎大名却也让我这个没有信仰之人怕得要死。”  
莫关山止住笑，冷冽的风吹起原本一丝不乱的红发。他却觉得这风温暖得动人，让他眼角微微发烫。  
他缓缓抬眼向上，看向闪现眼前的漆黑身躯之上的一张俊脸。那张脸上分明的棱角被错落的树影遮掩得斑驳，雨水落了个满面，扯出一抹僵硬笑容的唇角上是一览无余的冷漠。  
对面人整张脸庞英俊无法说明，然而昔日的奕奕神采，早已被黑暗遮去如圣人像般明亮清冷的光辉。

“早知你并非没有信仰。你的信仰就是你自己。”

莫关山有些不爽地皱眉，径自换了话题。  
“下雨了，贺天。还不回去吗？”  
他低声唤着，飘忽的低喃仿若来自远方。  
见贺天笑容惨淡地盯着自己，他心中的疼痛加剧，简直快要转身飞逃。  
“贺天，别这样看着我。”他克制住无名的冲动，撑开雨伞，将伞举到对方头顶之上。

“莫关山，”  
贺天闭上因为昏暗而变得无比黑沉的双眼，16盎司精纺毛呢的紧身马甲勒得他呼吸困难。他艰难地仰头，呼出一口气，  
“莫关山。你怕吗？”

“怕？你们这些人，到底被规则和道德束缚，战胜不了我。”  
贺天听罢瞳孔骤然收缩。他后退一步，退出了莫关山手中雨伞遮挡的范围，冷漠的目光蒙上更深一层的可怖坚冰。他突然放声大笑，高昂的笑声直冲云端，惊醒天的尽头，模模糊糊传来一声闷雷。  
“正义的天平，最终会制裁你。”  
他强忍下心中的刺痛与哀凉，眯起双眼上下审视莫关山。

莫关山被贺天的笑声与打量弄得很不舒服，刻薄地回击着：  
“有什么可笑的。追了这么多年，最后还不是抓不住我。你只不过是个失败的条子。”

顷刻，时间随着气温急转直下，在他们僵硬不动的姿势间凝固，半晌不得脱困。  
尴尬在持续许久后被贺天无奈的叹息打破。

莫关山没有等到对方或恼羞成怒，或欣然接受的回复，却等来了贺天略带愤怒的拥抱。力气之大根本是要将他禁锢起来。  
“曾经……曾经我真的以为我就是施洗约翰……”

贺天把脸埋到莫关山的肩上，莫关山看不到他的表情。

良久，莫关山才终于伸出手，打算把手轻放到对方背上。

当年长街一遇，眼神电光火石交接，贺天套着双排扣长大衣，将康乃馨的花梗插到莫关山外套的纽扣孔中。  
自此开始多年的追逐。  
只是贺天终是没能将莫关山押解回局。  
到如今，莫关山深知，对方也再没机会了。

无数人换风转舵，倒戈相向，贺天竟落得孤立无援、横尸荒野的下场。  
他无比推崇的骑士精神，到头来不过只是被抛弃在黑色进退出入深渊中的遗珠一粒。  
莫关山为他感到不值。

“施洗约翰被莎乐美枭首而亡，你也终是难逃一死。”

莫关山的手终是抓了空。  
他眼神恢复清明。  
“没错，你就是施洗约翰，

“那个殉道者。”

他直了直身子，将白色玫瑰安放到贺天的墓碑上，满脸嘲弄。

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是警官賀天抓捕通緝犯莫關山的故事吧？很小的壹部分而已，相信我:)  
> 這個梗由來已久了，大概是2017年年底閱讀時突然蹦出來的腦洞，2018年整理成文字放在微博，今天呢則終於做了個決定，將來會擴梗的。妳們看，為了表示誠意，我連標題都想好了呢！等寫完《權力動物》就動手碼！肉依舊會很香的！  
> 施洗約翰是我在《聖經》中非常仰慕的人物之一，非常偉大，但他終歸不是God，即使是Jesus，也還是難逃悲劇。有關他的故事，感興趣的話大家可以自行查閱，希望能引起大家的思考，因為我想寫的遠不止是單純的脆皮鴨鴨| ू•ૅω•́)ᵎᵎᵎ


End file.
